The following invention is generally related to instrumentalities and methodologies in the construction industry. More specifically, the instant invention is directed to the installation of ledgers to walls so that the ledgers can subsequently be used in supporting other structures, such as joists for floors thereon.
Commercial construction is a very competitive business, since all things being equal, a contract is awarded for a construction project to the lowest bidder. This type of downward cost pressure induces the need for efficiency both in the deployment and choice of construction commodities. One present example of inefficiency involves the installation of a ledger on a wall.
A ledger is a beam which is affixed to a side face of a wall which subsequently serves as a ledge or support for other beams (such as joists) disposed thereon. Typically, a ledger is formed from a multiplicity of beams placed in end to end relationship and oriented to circumscribe an inner periphery of a wall to provide a ledge upon which other materials can be supported.
To install a ledger, it has been the practice to elevate a ledger to the desired height and adjacent the wall by means of shoring which typically consist of vertically extending pieces of lumber upon which the ledger can rest while small holes are drilled above and below the ledger. Tie wire is then threaded through the holes and twisted together around the ledger to hold it against the wall so that anchor bolts can subsequently pass through pre-aligned holes in both the wall and the ledger for subsequent fastening. Ultimately, the anchor bolts are fixed in the wall with a cementitious material. It is clear that this type of ledger installation, particularly when contrasted with the instant invention, is quite cumbersome.
A second common technique is to initially locate a template on the wall by means of small projections which extend from the template and project into predrilled holes on the wall. Next anchor bolts are oriented to extend through the wall in accordance with hole patterns on the template. Once the anchor bolts are fixed in the wall, the template is removed and a ledger addresses the template so that holes are formed therethrough which correspond to the locations of the anchor bolts which now are fixed on the wall. The holes placed in the ledger then are aligned with the anchor bolts and the ledger is affixed to the wall. This technique as well as the previously discussed technique can be particularly cumbersome, especially when a long ledger is to be used.
The following prior art reflects the state of the art of which applicant is aware and is included herewith to discharge applicant""s acknowledged duty to disclose relevant prior art. It is stipulated, however, that none of these references teach singly nor render obvious when considered in any conceivable combination the nexus of the instant invention as disclosed in greater detail hereinafter and as particularly claimed.
The patent to Hudson teaches the use of a hanger which includes a generally U-shaped bracket member (32) and an anchor member (34). The U-shaped hanger member (32) includes a rear leg (36), bight section (38), and front leg (40). The front and rear legs (40) and (36) are spaced apart a distance to accommodate the particular size of wooden beam or timber. Hudson requires that the hanger remain permanently attached to the ledger.
The patent to Waters teaches a sheet installation apparatus which includes a set of four ceiling-mounted sheet material support assemblies. Each sheet material support assembly includes a ceiling mounting portion and a sheet retaining portion. The ceiling mounting portion includes a channel for receiving a fastener for attaching to a fixed object in a ceiling. The edge of the sheet material is wedged between the sloped upper surface and the ceiling. The channel is oriented in the ceiling mounting portion such that the sheet material support assembly is capable of selectively rotating around the fastener to and from two positions. Waters requires that the entire weight of the panel be carried on the pivoting section.
The patent to McKinney, et al., teaches a deadman and methods of use for temporally holding panel material in position while the material is being fastened to a supporting structure, such as in wall and ceiling construction. McKinney, of course, does not lend itself to utilization with different size ledgers.
The patent to Allen teaches a clamping and fastening unit which includes a combination clamping and fastening member which in use is disposed outwardly of the masonry or concrete wall and is adapted to be clamped against and to be fastened to the wood framing structure. Allen requires that the device be held only where the mortar joints pass though adjacent blocks of cinder blocks. Thus, if the ledger needs to be oriented on a slope or curve, this system is difficult to deploy.
The other prior art listed above but not specifically described further catalog the prior art of which the applicant is aware. These references diverge even more starkly from the references specifically distinguished above.
The instant invention is distinguished over the known prior art in a multiplicity of ways. For example, to install a ledger using the present invention, at least one and preferably several devices according to the present invention are deployed along a wall that it to receive the ledger. First, a plate having a shelf thereon is temporarily attached to the wall. The shelf supports a ledger and is enhanced by means of a clamping backing device pivotally attached to the device and deployable on a face of the ledger remote from the wall. This holds the ledger securely in position.
Prior to the ledger being held against the wall, a plurality of holes are drilled through the wall. Typically the wall is formed from masonry and more particularly formed from cinder blocks. The holes are placed in the masonry to face the ledger. Holes are also placed in the ledger. Anchor bolts which are substantially L-shaped (having one long leg and a short leg at right angles thereto) are led through the ledger. Specifically, a threaded free end of the long leg extends through the ledger and receives a washer and bolt. The short leg of the anchor bolt (and an adjacent part of the long leg) is then placed through the hole in the wall. The ledger is held to the wall by the clamping backing device. The masonry wall is then filled with cementitious material, typically grout which fixes the short end of the anchor bolt and a portion of the long end therewithin. After the grout hardens, the nuts threaded onto ends of the long leg of the anchor bolts are tightened to hold the ledger tightly to the wall. Subsequently, the ledger bracket is removed by removing screws which held the plate to the wall and the ledger is thereafter ready for use.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a new and novel device for installing ledgers.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a method for installing a ledger relying on the device as set forth herein.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a device as characterized above which is extremely safe to use and free from the inefficiencies which have afflicted the prior art.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a device as characterized above which lends itself to mass production techniques.
Viewed from a first vantage point, it is an object of the present invention to provide a support for a ledger, comprising, in combination: a plate having means for attachment to a wall; a shelf orthogonally projecting from the plate dimensioned to receive a portion of the ledger thereon; and clamp means on the support to hold and release the ledger against the wall.
Viewed from a second vantage point, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method for installing a ledger on a wall, the steps including: installing a temporary ledger support on the wall; drilling holes in the ledger; drilling holes in the wall aligned with the ledger holes; placing anchor bolts in the ledger holes; placing the ledger on the ledger support; aligning the anchor bolts through the ledger holes; cementing the anchor bolts into the wall; and removing the ledger support.
These and other objects will be made manifest when considering the following detailed specification when taken in conjunction with the appended drawing figures.